


In Bed All Day

by Xedmen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Winter, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedmen/pseuds/Xedmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin, like everyone else, have those days where they don't want to get out of bed. It's too cold outside and there's no school, what's better than cuddling under the warm white sheets looking out to a cloudy day? What's better is doing more than cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed All Day

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 3 months to finish this, but really in total, like 3 hours to write it lol. This is probably the last of my smutty and explicit writing for this site just because I want to expand and challenge my writing in other areas. I wrote this story because just imagining my otp staying in sounds so cute. Rin and Haru are too precious.

I heard the sound of doves cooing outside my window. The site of dawn was seeping in through the windows. I embraced the slumbering, heated body next to me, a kiss on his pale neck, for I wanted to kiss him so much more, but not wake him. My hand softly roamed from his shoulder, to his torso, to his hip, there, my thumb circled and circled, feeling the bone under the soft surface. I wanted to kiss him there too. But most of all, I wanted to kiss those lips that were parted ever so slightly, a warm and sweet exhale escaped from them at a slow and calming pace. His sleeping face was one of the many I loved. Here he appeared free of stress, free of hardships and pain. Could I make his face look like this all the time? I hope so.  
His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the morning light. He stretches his arms up, arching his back. He legs swayed and moved under the sheets as he stretched. His sleepy eyes stayed on me as soon as he seemed awake.  
“… Haru.” He said, looking intently at me.  
“Rin.” I replied, “Morning.” The stunned, just awaken Rin smiles, and that is when morning truly starts, when he smiles. He nuzzled up to me, trying to keep the warmth between us.  
“I don’t want to run this morning.” He said. Closing his eyes, still a bit tired.  
“We don’t have to go.” I paused. “What do you want to do?”  
He was quiet for a while, he lets out a deep sigh that tickles my neck.  
“Nothing.” He replied. “For once, I just want to do nothing and spend all day in bed.” He looks up at me and kisses my chin. “How about it?”  
“Whatever you want Rin.” Spoiling him like this, it doesn’t hurt every once in a while. He kisses my jaw, my cheek, and my mouth. Finally, I once again reunite with such soft and caressing lips. A graze of his sharp teeth on my tongue is somehow comforting.  
“It’s cold outside.” He quietly complained, “Your floors are cold during the winter too, the air in this room is cold…”  
“It’s winter.” I responded.  
He turns around and looks out the window. “It’s cold everywhere, except for here, under all these blankets… next to you.” He whispered the last part. His body was so close to mine, I could smell the light hint of chlorine in his hair, under the smell of my shampoo he used last night. All this subtle stimulation was enough to ignite my once solemn mood. I turn over on my hands and knees, hovering above him, the sudden movement startles him. He lets out a languid laugh.  
“Haru.” He said caringly, while touching my face. “Seems like doing nothing is not enough for you.”  
I move my face so I can kiss his hand. His hand was cold, unlike the rest of his body, probably because he left that hand out of the covers. I grabbed it with one of my hands and continued kissing it, trying to warm it up.  
I drape the white comforter over our heads and move from his hand, to his neck. I could see everything clearly, under these white sheets as they filtered the light perfectly. My hands grope his hips, slowly lifting up the shirt I let him borrow. Once his shirt was rolled above his chest, I lick his nipples gently and lovingly. They started to swell with little teasing and were now a faint pink color. Heat radiated off his body, moans quietly filled the space. I notice how his hips involuntarily swayed up and down.  
“So warm” I said. “No, you’re body is hot, isn’t it Rin?” I said. My hands glide over his sides, feeling every muscle and appreciating every inch of who he is. He moves a hand up to his face, trying to cover his mouth.  
“Haru, don’t say things like that.” He said, his face was burning up. I was content with the reaction. My hands move down and I fondle him between his legs. He squeezes his thighs together and gasps.  
“Haru….mmm” He breathes out my name. I felt his firm erection under the sweatpants I let him use.  
I kiss his jaw and ear while I stroke him through the fabric. My hand was moving more and more aggressively.  
“No… Haru, don’t make me come like this.” He said, his panting drowned the words and I paid no mind to his little request.  
“Come like this you pervert.” I whispered in his ear.  
“Haa-aaah!” His panting became erratic and he immediately puts his arm over me. His body tenses up and his thighs quiver as he releases.  
A disheveled Rin pouted, “Haru, you’re a bully.” He said after calming down. He was still breathing heavily. I looked down to see the wet patch on the grey sweatpants.  
“I am.” I responded. “So turn over so I can have your ass for breakfast.” I said. He shoves a pillow in my face.  
“Shut up!” He yelled. He was bright red now.  
I took the pillow away. What was so cute is that he turned over on his stomach and lied flat on the bed. He looks over at me with a facial expression of lust and some frustration. I couldn’t help but laugh softly.  
“I usually have mackerel, but this is just as good.”  
He kicks on the side of my leg in retaliation.  
“Sorry.” I said with a smile. I pull down the sweatpants, just enough to uncover his ass. His cute ass was twitching, begging to be touched. My fingers press down on the apples of his cheeks, monopolizing this certain part of his body. Spreading open his cheeks to see it, that precious spot, made me more excited than ever. If anything gave me pleasure, it was making Rin feel as good as he could. I knew this was his favorite spot. I licked his hole, expecting a kick or a whine.  
“Mmmmph.” Is all I hear from him. I lick it again, this time, he scoots his ass in my face, telling me with his body to do more. As much as I wanted to go down and simply ravish his little hole with my tongue, I knew what was better. I circle the tip of my tongue around his hole, softly licking it. His muscles there was clenching, desperate for more simulation. My teasing licks were making him protest.  
“Haru, please, stop that.” He whined.  
“You want me to stop?” I stated. I lifted my head and left his puckering asshole alone.  
“No, don’t stop…” He said quickly. “Just stop teasing already.” I take off his sweatpants and put it to the side. I go back down and begin to fully enjoy his erogenous zone. My tough darts into him, causing him to yell. His ass was slowly scooting up, wanting more, needing more. I wrap my arms around his thighs, firmly grabbing him as I penetrate him with my tongue. He buried his head in the pillow, trying hard to suppress the moans.  
“Haaa-haaa-Haru.” He cooed. I looked over quickly to see him looking over at me, fixated on my every move. When our eyes meet his moaned loudly. I turn him on his back, facing me. I glided my hand over his cock that was hard again. I notice how he was tearing up already. He usually cries during our sessions, from pleasure. That is why I really love to make him cry. I kissed the tears flowing down his cheeks.  
“Rin, I’m going to prepare you now.” I whispered. He was quiet but from the way his legs rubbed against mine slowly, he gave me permission. I grab the half-empty bottle of lube on the nightstand and pour some on the tips of my fingers. The clear liquid ran down my fingers, he looked longingly at my fingers. By just the way he looked at me, I wanted to put it in. However, preparing him was something I indulged in, the fact that by my fingers alone he could enjoy so much made me happy. I put in the first finger, my middle finger, slowly, up to the knuckle. He lifted up his hips, making it easier to access. His cock was practically in my face; I couldn’t help but taste it. I lick the head as I start moving my finger inside of him, stretching it.  
“Mmmmmm…. it feels really good.” He moaned.  
I put the second finger in, my index finger and make scissoring motions, stretching him out properly. I could now see his whole body reacting to these caresses. He had his arms up over his head, probably gripping on to the bed’s headboard. I also notice how his torso moved up and down with each pant and moan he made, quivering from time to time. I put his whole thing into my mouth, I could taste the pre-cum he was releasing. I slip in the third finger, rotating and pushing my fingers deep inside him.  
“H-hurry.” He said. A sweet sluggish expression of pleasure was on his face. I stay quiet and do my best to stretch him out properly.  
“Stop taking things slowly Haru, I want you inside of me.” He encouraged. He started squeezing my fingers inside of him. I stop sucking him and slowly kiss my way up to his face.  
“You’re always in a hurry.” I said.  
“You’re always taking your time.” He licked my ear and blew in it. “So please, spoil me.” He said it in a low voice that was desperate and sultry. I couldn’t take it anymore. I take my fingers out quickly and I pull down my boxers. My erection already leaking and saw how Rin looked at it, a bit shy about it at first glance. It’s not like this is the first time he has seen it.  
“Lay right here for me Rinrin.” I said. I lay on my side next to him and pat the area in front of me. He goes on his side, facing away from me, and scoots closer to my body. My front was touching his back. For a moment, I take this time to yet again, touch his body, his sides, his chest. I kiss his neck slowly and I rolled his nipple with the flat of my fingers. From here, I can see his leaking member, I could also see the redness of his face spread to his ears. At first I thought it was from embarrassment. It wasn’t until he looked over to me with a such a face. His lips were wet and pink, probably from him biting and sucking on them. His eyes glistened with previous tear shed. To top this all off, he was looking intensely at me, as if yearning.  
“Haru, please.” He whispered. I was quiet.  
My hand roams to his thigh and I gently lift it up. With my other hand, I pivot my member to his entering. There, I rub it against his sensitive skin.  
“Nnngh.” He protested again.  
“Rin, you’re beautiful.” I whispered. I paused for a moment.  
“Only I get to see you like this, so lewd, so sensual.”  
“Haru.” He mouthed.  
“You asked me to spoil you, didn’t you Rin?” I added, “Today, all day, I am going to spoil you rotten, and I will give into your wishes.”  
I slowly enter him, every inch going inside him. “I will spoil you to your heart’s content.”  
“haaaa, mmmph” was his short and sweet reply. When I enter him all the way, I stay there, feeling him squeeze around me. He lets out a deep exhale.  
“Haaa-you can move now.” He said. I kiss his neck once more before I pull out nearly all the way and thrust in him once. I pull out almost all the way and thrust into him. I repeat this rhythm, feeling his ass twitch at every thrust, sucking me in eagerly. He was gnawing his hand gently, trying to have to some self-control. When I thrust into him like this, he becomes impatient. I know this because the way I enter him, it barely presses against his sweet spot. His eyes were squinting, but still looking at me with a burning desire.  
“Please, please, Haru” He mumbled behind his hand. “Faster… Harder.”  
I readjust my position thrust hard into him once. He yells out something I cannot make out and his body twitches. I see pre-cum oozing from his hard member.  
“There?” I asked slowly, rubbing deep inside him. He nods quietly, as if trying very hard to conceal his voice. Behind his closed lips, I can hear the moans trapped in his throat. I start going into him at a faster pace, making sure I hit that spot every time.  
Seeing the sweat drip down his beautiful body and the hearing his erotic voice was all I needed to release, but I wanted his satisfaction more than anything right now. I reach to play with his nipples and that is when he cannot hold back his voice anymore.  
“Stop! Haru! If you do that-” He choked out, “I’m gonna come”  
He legs start tensing up and he started moving his hips involuntarily. Seeing him unravel like this because of me was exhilarating. I lean in closer to his face, our foreheads nearly touching.  
“Rin, I’m close too.” I said shakenly, “Come.” I started going at a merciless pace. He was no longer bashful or shy, not even close to prim or proper. Here, at the verge of ecstasy he was loud, unruly and a visual aphrodisiac.  
I finally grab hold of his dick and start stroking it. That was all he needed.  
“Ha-Ha-Haru, haa mmmhhhh.” He moaned out my name when he released all over my hand and onto the sheets. While releasing, he became incredibly tight. That and the beautiful display of Rin coming was what drove me over the edge and I come inside him. A few hard thrust into him and I release. His orgasm lasted longer because of it and continued to pant and moan.  
After I come and relax a little, I notice his hand was clenching my hip from behind him, digging he is blunt nails into my flesh. He turns around to face me again and kisses me.  
“Haru.” He cooed, smiling. I kiss him deeply, while still inside him. This moment was slow and heavenly, something about Rin after doing these kinds of things was lovely.  
“But we’re not done yet Rinrin.” I whispered into his ear.  
“Huh?” He responded. I quickly turn him on his stomach, making sure I don’t pull out of him and lean into his ear again.  
“I told you, I am going to spoil you all day, so prepare yourself.”  
“Haru, are you crazy!?” He said.  
“First I’m a bully, now I’m crazy, which I am?” I said. “Either way, we don’t have school tomorrow.”  
He was quiet for a second, pausing. Without turning around to look at me, he said, “Fine, do what you want, but take responsibility of me after.” He said, I saw his ears turning red and it was clearly his embarrassment showing.  
“I always have, always will.” I said. I began to kiss his neck and back before proceeding. All we did that day was eat, drink, and that. It wasn’t a day where we did nothing. We indulged in each other’s pleasures and became connected in more ways that you’d imagine. It was one of those days that I wished never ended, even if winter didn’t end.


End file.
